Top Hat
Top Hat is a male contestant on Object Overload. He was until Team Time and ranked 30th. He is stuck up, posh, has a strong English accent, and like Clock and Tissue, is mostly grumpy. He refers to himself as the most sophisticated contestant. Coverage In The End of the Beginning, Coney and Paper Airplane mentions Top Hat saying that they want to seek Top Hat out to prank him. Masky after Toothy asks reveals that Top Hat is teaching Marble and Pearly to act proper. Before the challenge starts, Top Hat asks Gamey how he is going to send up armless people. Top Hat is in shock as he is quickly seen in the catapult. He, like all of the others, screams as he is cannoned up. During the challenge he manages to avoid one dodge ball, though he jumps off voluntarily saying that the game is too rough for him. In A Shocking Addition, he is chosen by Clock to be on his team. Later, he is first seen when being almost skeptical about Gamey's coolness and in annoyance Gamey tells him to silence. Top Hat expresses annoyance when he is paired with Dusty. During the challenge, Top Hat tells Dusty to listen and listen well as he had written down the instructions to guide Dusty out. He tells Dusty to walk forward and then he tells him to turn left and right in an almost impossible order to remember. Dusty eventually made it out, so it is presumed that Top Hat did the challenge well, though his team was up for elimination. In Set in Stone, Top-Hat is seen looking at himself in a mirror, when a Cherry questions what he is doing, Top Hat eloquently explains that as it is his first elimination he needs to look nice. Though, it has to be dumbed down for the Cherry to get what he said. He slowly backs off when the mirror is broken. At elimination, Top Hat is in shock when he ends up in the bottom 2. He calls Gamey a buffoon when he opens his Christmas presents. Gamey counters that he was saving it for a special occasion. Top Hat is relieved as soon as he is announced safe. Top Hat takes the helm of the challenge and suggests that the team should use paint. He reassures his team and calls himself a born artist. Locky (calling him Hat Dude) says that Top Hat said he was an artist, the way that she says it implies she did not like it. Top Hat, despite this, calls it a fine piece of art. Kite tries to reassure Locky that it should be able to be fixed, though Kite stops mid sentence as time is up. Because of Top Hat's art, his team is once again sent to elimination. In Branching Out, he was eliminated due to Locky screwing with his chiseling. Gallery Object Overload.png Top hat idle by xanyleaves-d7dbjm0.png Top HatElim.png Top Hat in Object Overload Tribute.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clock's Team Category:Eliminated Category:Armless Category:Team Time Category:Voiced by Niall Burns Category:Grumpy Category:Bossy Category:Mean